


Killers and Backstabbers

by Cam_Weeb_Official



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Assassin Hianta Shouyou, Beta Kozume Kenma, Double Agents, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gang, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, More tags later, Multiple ships, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse, Sex, Yuoi, angust, heat - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_Weeb_Official/pseuds/Cam_Weeb_Official
Summary: Hinata is an assassin who hides the fact he is an omega, and was hired by Kenma to kill Kageyama Tobio.Kenma is a gang leader who is having war being waged on him but the Kurasuno gang leader, Kageyama Tobio.Kageyama Tobio wants Kenma dead, and willing to do anything to do so.Tsukishima doesn't know who to trust.Kuroo wants his love, even if he is on the wrong team.You know, just a whole bunch of Killers and Backstabbers.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 14





	Killers and Backstabbers

*Not Edited*

~Kenma~

It was getting intense. Kenma was taking blows left and right. Sure, he was providing them, but not much. His body movements were slowing, but not his mind. He was analyzing everything, and soon found a way to win. He smirked, and began sending blows. Right as he was about to send his final, winning blow, he was interrupted.

“Kenma!” His didn’t move for a fraction of a second and soon ‘GAME OVER’ decorated the screen of his phone. He growled, squeezing the device. He whipped out his gun, pointing it at the idiot who decided to interrupt him. He narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend, Kuroo. 

“Better have one hell of an excuse, Kuroo.” He grew more aggravated when he had the AUDACITY to smirk at the smaller males anger. Could he not comprehend the danger he was in or what? 

“Sorry Ken, but I do. We found a body. Murdered. One man survived. Lev was with him but...he is severely injured. He is currently in the informery. He tried to protect the other man but...well anyway, We told Yaku, and he is freaking out. He is threatening anyone and everyone who comes five feet close. Even the doctors.” Kenma groaned, and rubbed his temples. It was bad enough he already lost five others. He didn’t need to lose anymore. At least they didn’t lose Lev. But everyone knew how protective omegas are to their friends, even more so with their mates. This might be a problem. 

“There was a crow feather…?” Kuroo nodded. He growled, and punched the wall. Was Kurosuno thinking straight? Nekoma had them out numbered! Did they seriously want to wage war? Fine. If that’s what they want. 

“Kuroo, go see if you can take care of Yaku. I will come by soon, and if he isn’t calm, I will take care of him.” Kuroo nodded and left the room. Kenma pushed his office chair, and rolled to the other side of the room. He grabbed a phone from his desk top and called one of his favorite sellers: Nekomata.

“Hello Kenma! Long time no call. How are you?” Kenma smiled. 

“I’m good. I need an assassin. I need Kageyama Tobio dead.” There was a pause, and a rustling of papers.

“Price range?” 

“Flexible.” Kenma answered.He was a rather wealthy man. “I want your personal recommendation.” 

“I got the perfect on for you. His name is Hinata Shoyou. He will get the job done. Never had one failed mission the past...what four, five years? He is five grand though.” Kenma was satisfied. 

“Send him over.” He then hung up. He walked over to his closet and put on a dress shirt on top of his current black tank top, and slipped off his red sweat pants and put on black dress pants. He had to look nice when the man came. He ran a hand through his hair, and started to walk quietly down the hall. Kenma has always been able to walk silently without trying. It was genetic. 

He soon arrived at the informery. What did he see? One pissed off Yaku, a furious Kuroo, and a K.O’ed Lev. Kenma groaned. He did NOT have time for bull shit right now. 

“Lev, stand down.” He commanded in a voice of authority. Yaku ignored him, and continued to protect his territory. Kenma was tired, meaning his patience was zero. He walked up to the omega, and bitch slapped him. The room stilled. “Done with your fit?” Yaku nodded. Kenma sighed. “Good, Kuroo, with me.” He proceeded to walk down the hall and into the living room with Kuroo. He sat on the couch. 

“I need you to have the spare bed- the nicer spare bed room- clean. We are having an assassin come in. I don’t need a reason to have myself killed while he is here.” Kuroo nodded, and was about to leave, when there was a nock on the door. The two looked at eachother, and walked to the door. Kenma opened it to show a boy a couple inches shorter than himself, with wild, orange hair, and piercing brown eyes. He was wearing black nicer pants, and a black tank top, with a gun holster on his right leg. He was also carrying a black bag.

“Kenma Kozume?” Kenma nodded. The boy smiled largely.

“Assassin Hinata Shoyou, at your service!” He held his hand out. Kenma didn’t move, but Kuroo did. He reached out to shake the hand. When there fingers were centimeters apart, the bot reached over and grabbed the collar of his shirt, and his wrist with his other hand, and judo flipped him, resting his knee on his chest in one swift movement. 

“You’re an idiot, Rooster. Who shakes hands with a self-proclaimed assassin? You just sealed your fate. Dead.” Kuroo smacked the males leg silently saying ‘yield’. Hinata stood up, and helped up Kuroo, but the way he was stiffly moving, he wasn’t used to doing so. Kuroo laughed.

“Sorry Chibi-chan, you were so short, I thought you were harmless!” Hinata froze, stiff as a statue. Kenma swallowed. Kuroo just struck the forbidden nerve. 

The orange-ette judo flipped him again, pressed onto his chest, and sent a blow to his face, successfully knocking him out. “Never mention my height, bitch.” He said to the un-responsive man. Kenma suppressed a smile, and cleared his throat getting the guests attention. 

“You’re earlier then expected.” The boy shrugged, carelessly. He didn’t look like he cared much, but whose to say he even had emotions besides anger and monotone? Or even emotions at all? The boy could be putting on an act after all. And he probably was.  
“I was in town.” He said.

“You hungry?” He shook his head. Kenma went inside, and saw from the corner of his eye that Hinata had picked up Kuroo and his bag and was dragging the two heavy items to the living room. “Come with me, I will show you to your room.” He turned and began to walk down the hall. He heard a big thump and nothing else. He turned to see behind him. Kuroo was thrown in an uncomfortable position on the floor and couch, and Hinata looked innocent behind him. Kenma smiled the tiniest bit, and continued down the hall to his room.

After several turns, the two reached the room. Kenma opened the door and peered inside along with Hinata. It was a rather open room, with grey walls and dark wood floors.There was a dresser and a closet, and a desk. The bed was stripped bare from sheets, and had an equally empty bed side table next to it. Kenma looked over to see a slightly content Hinata.

“Sorry, but the man you K.O’ed was supposed to make up your bed and vacuum. I can send someone else to do that. You can rome around anywhere, just be back in the room buy six. I will send someone for you when it is time for dinner then, and you maybe want to see how many people are here, and see there faces so you don’t attack anyone at random. I need my men, ya know?” He smiled widely and nodded. The corner of Kenma’s mouth twitched. “Have fun,” was all that Kenma said, before he left and walked down the hall as silent as a cat.

~Hinata~

Kenma seemed nice to Hinata, but like many of the people who hire him, it’s just an act. Damn, all he wanted was one person who wasn’t a fack, so he could finally have someone to trust. As an assassin, his job to kill for others and not himself, so in other words, you could call him a servant of sorts. And every servant want’s one master, no matter how much they hate the fact, or hate to admit it. It was always annoying to find someone he thought he could trust, only to fine out they are a lying, two-faced bitch, who either want to get in his pants, or want him to serve them, and them only.

Whatever. He didn’t care. 

He threw his bag by the desk on the opposite wall of his bed. He scanned the room one last time. It was a lot nicer than the room he would get from his previous bosses. Bigger, and as far as he could tell, no cameras. And what really surprised him, was that- Kenma, was it?- let him have free reign over the entire building! He didn’t have suspicious boundaries. It was nice to have that. 

He had began to unpack his bag- which consisted of four pairs of clothes, mostly black tank-tops and movable pants, knives, twelve guns- six different types and two of each, masks, socks, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, and one extra pair of combat boots- when the door swung open. Hinata acted upon instinct, and grabbed a knife, and threw it. The person there barely ducked in time.

“Bloody Hell- what was that for, eh?!” a guy with brown, spiky hair, and wide brown eyes exclaimed. He seemed none-too-happy with having a sharp object aimed at his face. “Seriously man, I just came to make up your bed!” Hinata stood up, and awkwardly bowed in apology. He had to be good so he could keep the free reign over the house. It was big, and he was a curious kid. His ADHD couldn’t handle not knowing anything anymore. It made his poor brain hurt from all the possibilities running through his brain.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Acted on instinct, you jumped out of nowhere. Sorry.” He mumbled. He walked around the man, and reached for his knife. But no luck. He shot the knife upwards (he was crouching on the ground when he was unpacking his bag,) and the knife landed around seven feet high. The random dude- who still had yet to say his name- went to help the under-average-oreange-ette, when he jumped up VERTICALLY, grabbed the handle and pulled out the knife. He looked up to see a knick in the wall. His eyes widened. 

“Crap- Sorry! I didn’t mean to put the hole in the wall- It was an accident-” The brown-ette looked at him weirdly. 

“Why are you sorry? We are a giant fucking gang- holes in the wall are nothing, so a knick will go unnoticed.” Hinata sighed in relief. 

“Ok. Well, I guess I will let you do what you need to. Bye~” He then ran down the hall and into the living room. He looked over- Rooster had been moved- at the kitchen and saw one giant-ass fridge. Hinata smiled. His only true friend in life. He jumped over the bar separating him and his love, and opened it. He saw many things in there, but what caught his eye was a perfect looking apple pie. He had hearts in his eyes. 

His love~

~Kenma~

After litterally smacking Kuroo awake, he walked to his room and took off the formal clothes. He kept on his tank top, and slid on his sweats. His black tank top outlined his rather thin-but muscular- body while his pants hid everything beneath them. He then sat on his bed, pulled out his phone, and began his game.

~

Six came too soon, and he nearly beat his own record many times. He was so angry, he got so far as drawing and cocking his gun and aiming it at the man who interrupted him, before he cooled down, and agreed to come eat. He told the same- and now traumatized- man to go tell Hinata it was time for dinner. 

He walked down the hall and walked into the dining room. About the same time he walked in, Hinata walked in. The two sat down, and began to eat. Kenma pretended not to notice the fact that Hinata looked at him long enough to scream, ‘gay panic.’ It didn’t bother him anyway. After all, he was gay and had his own gay panics. It was natural.

A little while in, one of the louder and obnoxious gang members- who was sitting right in front of Hinata- Yamamoto, said rather loudly, “Who is the shortie?” Everyone froze, and Kuroo tensed. He jumped out of his seat and reached for the man, but Hinata was quicker. He launched across the table, nicked Yamamoto out of his seat and onto the floor, so he was now straddling the man's hips. He grabbed his shirt collar with his left hand, and threw punch after punch with his right. Kuroo ripped him off the loud man, but then proceeded to get judo flipped and kicked halfway across the room in the ribs. He gave Yamamoto a few more punches when Kenma had enough and stood up. 

“HINATA. SHOYOU. Stop. Abusing. My. Fucking. Men. Now.” Hinata stopped, mid punch, and then stood up and bowed. In Hinata’s defence, he was very sensitive about his height.

“Sorry…” Kenma sighed. He was too tired for this shit. 

“It’s alright. Guys, meet Hinata. He is a hired assassin of mine. Do not mention his height in an offensive way, or I will not stop him. Hinata meet my gang. Do not abuse them, please. Kuroo, get up and take yourself and Yamamoto to the Informery. Yaku, Lev, and two nurses are there. Everyone else, eat.” Kenma sat down and began to eat again followed by Hinata. Soon, everyone began to eat as well. 

This is going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
